Comfort Zone
by k.i.3.r.a
Summary: what happens when Videl Satan and Vegeta get stranded on and island? Videl and Vegeta are forced to work together to survive changing Vegeta's opinion on Gohan's wife to be.
1. spinning out of control!

(a/n hey guys. so...you clicked on my story. um i'm just gonna quickly warn you that there may be some grammatical and spelling issues. ill try harder next time to fix it but still try to enjoy the story... its my first one...so ya. leave me a comment of what you thought and how i could make it better because this is probably awful *sweat rolls down face*

-kira )

disclaimer: me no own dbz... sadly.

It is friday at 5:00 am, videl and gohan wake up to their alarm in the guest bedroom of capsule corp. and, they start their daily routine. Videl had to be at work by 7:30 and gohan started working on his computer right after she left. Before she leaves she makes breakfast for everyone. Videl and gohan eat breakfast together. Everyone else usually got up about 9:30. Bulma worked from home and everyone else didn't have jobs. But today was special.

Today everyone will take a day off and have a yacht party in the virgin islands (because bulma and videl families are filthy rich *eye roll*). They have decided they work too hard. So they will be taking a vacation… well everyone but vegeta and videl.

"Why won't you come with us!" asked gohan sadly. "Gohan you know i have to go to work. I have too much to do!" answered videl. "But you could ask for the day off!" "you know how my boss is. Besides, if he did say yes, i get sea sick really easily." gohan sighed and looked at the floor disappointed. "You guy just go out and have a great time. Hey, somebody has to stay and look after vegeta." gohan didn't even chuckle. "If i get out of work early…" she sighed "i'll think about it." gohan looked up with a smirk. "Okay."

Later that day bulma got up with vegeta who was about to run off and go train when they saw breakfast was made. Goku ran in and smiled big. "Did gohan cook?!" said chichi surprised. "No gohan would have set the house on fire. Hes smart but he is dangerous in the kitchen."bulma added. "the only other person awake was videl but she is at work." said goku. Gohan emerged from his room. "Gohan did you do this?" asked bulma "no. i can't cook for my life! This was videl."gohan responded. "I thought she was at work?" asked chichi. "She is! She cooks every morning." "she ate by herself?" bulma said considered. "No. i was there. What kind of boyfriend do you think i am?!" "awww" said chichi. "Also she's not going with us to the islands."stated gohan. "Why?" everyone said. 'She says she has work and she also gets seasick easily. She tried to please me and say she might after work but, i don't think she will."

At work. Videl made up her mind. 'I do work too hard. And this place doesn't deserve me.' she had just got finished being yelled at for being late when she came to her conclusion. 'You know what... fuck this place. We don't need the money. I'm only doing this for my resume. Gohan has been telling me to quit for months. Well if i'm gonna do this… i'm not going to just quit.' videl must have had something in her coffee because she set the copy machine on fire and then she sprayed her boss with a fire extinguisher while putting out said fire.

She went home and saw vegeta. The prince looked at her puzzled. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at work doing stupid shit." "yeah well… i quit... Well i was fired… but on my terms!" videl said expecting shock. "Okay." vegeta said not surprised. 'I always knew she was crazy' vegeta thought to himself

Later that day…

Bulma called several times from the yacht out in the middle of the sea trying to convince vegeta to climb aboard the capsule corp helicopter and join them. "Come on vegeta! It will be fun!" pleaded bulma. "Leave me alone women, i have training to do that is more important than a yacht party!" scolded vegeta. There conversation was interrupted by a raven haired bride to be troughting into the room. "Is that bulma? Let me talk to her!" "fine! Knock yourself out." vegeta says while tossing it into her hands. "How is it out there guys?" "it's beautiful! You guys should come out here!" says bulma. "Well it sounds good to me but sir sulks over here probably won't give in. i'll try to convince him and ill see you soon." "okay good luck…"

Videl walks slowly into the net room where vegeta is sitting reading a book (he likes those now.). "Hey vegeta… umm.. I was thinking…" "you told her we were going out there didn't you?" interrupted vegeta "yeah and if we hurry…" "no." vegeta says. Videl let out a frustrated grunt. A few seconds of silence went on. "You know, you're really reclossive." videl says breaking the silence. "I know and i'm okay with it." "you should try to get out of your comfort zone for once." vegeta looks up from his book intrigued. "I know i did when i met gohan. When you decide to love someone who can along with his whole family can crush your fragile body like a wet noodle, you hesitate to get to know them." videl continued "i promise you won't regret it, i know i didn't." vegeta sigh and rolled his eyes. "Fine." videl scretch in exsitment. "Filthy human…" he said under his breath.

Vegeta and videl both walk out the the garage where bulma keeps capsules of her helicopters. Vegeta grabs one and pops it open . videl hops into the passenger seat and vegeta pilots. They set off from florida and head towards the virgin islands. Then a huge gust sends them east heading straight past the bahamas.

~(*o*)~

"Are they coming?" asked gohan in excitement. "Videl says she will try to convince vegeta to go but you know how he is."

~(*3*)~

Vegeta continue for about ten minutes when something goes wrong. A sudden jerk sends videl into the floorboard. "What the hell was that!" "i don't know but this is why we wear our seat belts." videl gets up and puts her seatbelt on. Then they see some dark clouds ahead. Vegeta notices he can no longer sense gohan or anyone on the islands or the boat's energy. Then there engine suddenly shuts off.

Videl and vegeta suddenly are falling straight for the water about 60 feet below them. It is getting closer but vegeta yells "jump!' to videl who does exactly what he says. She jumps with about 12 feet between her and the water. They both hit the water and so does the helicopter. A huge explosion happens. The water is really rough because of the storm up ahead. The huge waves send videl up and under the water several times knocking her unconscious. Vegeta tries to fly upwards but is unable. He looks around for videl but can no longer see her. He dives under the water and finally finds her. He swims towards her and pulls her above the water. Suddenly an island comes into view. He swims for it still holding onto videl.

/(.-.)\

Back on the boat goku suddenly runs in. "bulma. Was vegeta and videl supposed to be coming to us?" "yes why?" bulma replies. "Because i felt there energy but now i don't feel it anymore." "that's odd. How far away were they?" goku points to the north east. "The weird thing was that they weren't heading straight for us." bulma looks at him puzzled.

"Videl… wake up...earth women!" videl faded into consciousness with the sound of vegeta screaming at her and vigorous shaking. She sat up and caught up lots of water. "What the hell!? What happened?"ask videl. "We crashed into the water and i dragged you up to this island." videl looked up puzzled. "Wait… where are we." videl being the brainiac that she is started to draw some conclusions. "All the islands between here and the virgin islands are inhabited, also we would be able to see other islands from here." vegeta's eyes widened. "We drifted east a little while…" vegeta added to her thought process. "East… so we weren't heading for the virgin islands anymore. But there is nothing for miles in the east except bermu…." videl slammed herself back into the sand covering her face. Vegeta look at her worried. "What is it?"said vegeta. "Were in the fucking bermuda triangle!" Videl screamed.

(a/n ha ha ha cliff hanger! tbh i have no idea whats coming yet but i liked the idea of two characters that don't really interact much at all being stuck by them selves on an island. well ill hurry with the next chapter just in case some one actually liked this garbage *awkward laughter*

-kira)


	2. unconscious

(a/n here it is folks chapter two. i think its shorter than chapter one by a bit but, i think is not that bad. again, let me know what i can do to improve my writing (like, more dialog, being more descriptive, etc.) because i really don't know how well i'm doing. sooooooo yah. ta ta for now ;D -kira)

"Ugg!" Videl mumbled. "Whats a Bermuda triangle?" ask Vegeta clueless. "Are you shitting me? How long have you lived on earth?" Videl replied. "Just tell me women!" Vegeta shouted . "Okay, okay! The Bermuda triangle is the area in the center of Miami, Bermuda, and Puerto Rico, forming a triangle. Lots of strange things have been reported to happen here. Boat disappearances, compasses start spinning out of control, and… airplane crashes." "you can't use your ki here.…" Vegeta added. "What?" "i can't sense your ki or Kakarot's ki." Vegeta attempts a ki blast. Nothing. "Well this blows." Videl grunted. They sat in silence for a few moments. Suddenly Videl gets up. "Where are you going?" asked Vegeta. "Well we can't just sit here. It's going to get dark soon. We got to find material for shelter. Unfortunately everything except these bags went down with the helicopter."

Videl and Vegeta walk into the woods looking for materials. Inside their bags were beach towels, some water bottles, a knife, and some clothing. "If we're gonna make a decent shelter we're gonna need some huge leafs, large sticks, and some sort of vine." stated Videl. Vegeta pointed to a small area to the left of them. There was everything they needed. Some big trees with long vine, a small bush with giant leaves, and lots of dry sticks on the ground, all before sunset. They managed to make a tent about 4 feet wide and 6 and a half feet long, perfect for two short slender people like the two of them.

Gohan was going crazy. He is always worried about Videl but this time, he should be worried. "Where are they! I haven't sensed there ki in like three hours! If they were at home then we would know, right?" "i'm sure they're fine. Videl is with Vegeta, he isn't a punk, he will ' _probably_ ' take care of her." Bulma said reassuringly. "But Vegeta don't really care for Videl that much. If something happened who's to say he didn't just leave her alone to die?" Bulma paused. "Vegeta never said he didn't like Videl. They just… never talk to each other." Gohan started to tear up. "Let's wait a few more hours. Maybe they just went home or something, if so, we will see them tomorrow." Gohan wiped the one tear that rolled down his face and turned to walk off.

Night fell, Vegeta and Videl were sitting in silence in front of a fire. Videl had been okay for most of the day because she hadn't really had time to think about the situation that they were in but now that there's nothing to do on the island but think, she breaks down. A few tears stream down her face. Vegeta looks over. "We probably won't get off this island alive…" Videl says. Vegeta looks shocked. "Giving up already? Ha. thats sad." Videl looks at Vegeta. "I'm a saiyan warrior. I'm not gonna die on some island. I'll die in battle." "have you any idea how we will get off then?" Vegeta frowns. It was silent for a moment. "I think it's gonna be a long day tomorrow, we should get some sleep." Videl says while standing to her feet. They go into there very tiny tent and both go to sleep.

Early in the morning Vegeta wakes up and notices Videl is not there. He got a little worried. He steps outside of the tent and looks around but no Videl in sight. Then suddenly she emerges from the brush. She was holding some exotic fruit and some different animals. "Good morning! I found some food for us!" Vegeta looks at the items surprised. He notices some small stab marks in the sides of the animals. "How did you catch those?" asked Vegeta. "I… killed...it?" she said. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

After breakfast they brainstorm some ideas on how to get off the island. No ideas were said. "Gohan and i watch enough to survival shows. The problem is that most of them only tell you how to live on the island but not how to get off the island." "there fake anyway."says Vegeta "oh really?!" Videl says. "Yeah." Vegeta responds. "So how many deserted islands have you been on. Hell, you didn't even know about this one!." Videl responds with a cheeky attitude. "The animals will kill you before starvation comes and that's all they talk about on those stupid ass shows. what to eat." Videl rolls her eyes. "Ima go find more food."

Then she sees a tree with some fruit in it. Its pretty tall but she thinks she can climb it. She places a leg on a limb of the tree and then the next. She gets about ten feet in the air when she slips and falls hitting several limbs on the way down to the ground. She landed on her back and is crying in pain. Vegeta walks over shaking his head.

"Now i know why Gohan likes you." Videl looks up expecting a compliment. "Your both pussys!"

Vegeta continued. "Easy for you to say just sitting there watching me climb this tree. If its so easy lets see you do it." she sits herself up. Vegeta thought about it for a second. "Well lets see it!" Videl said with a smirk. "Fine!" Vegeta finally said. Vegeta walked over to the tree, Videl starting at him with a attitude. He put his first foot on the bottom limb. As he pulled himself up he noticed that he was having some trouble. He grunted. He put his other foot on the next highest branch. He slowly climbed about 17 feet. Then his foot slipped he fell four branches down smacking his face on the branch he landed on. "See… not so easy is it!" Videl yelled up the tree. "I'm fine!" Vegeta yelled back. 'Damn. not having ki strength is really a problem. Is this what it's like to be human.' Vegeta thought to himself. He continued up the tree about 8 more feet topping him at 21 feet. When he finally fell.

Videl jumped up and ran towards the bottom of the tree. She stretched out her arms in an attempt to catch the falling prince. She caught his upper body sending her to the ground.

Vegeta sat up. Videl still laying on the ground, unconscious. Vegeta felt a little bad but, being Vegeta, that quickly changed. "Stupid girl, why the hell would you go right underneath a 200 pound man fall from a tree?" nonetheless he picked her up and carried her to there tent.

After a few hours of just sitting there, Vegeta started to get board. Then he started to think…

'Why would she try to catch me. Is she _stupid?_ I mean, im an ass hole. What reason would she have to even care about me living (other than the fact that i'm the only other person here.)" He looks over and sees the setting sun. The orange colors reflecting off the ocean. Then he looks over at videl laying in the sand (still unconscious). He giggles and shakes his head. "Stupid planet. Why am i here. This is not how i thought my future as the heir to the throne would be. Stuck on this planet that hates me, next to my enemies unconscious daughter-in-law. _Fuck my life."_

Videl sat up suddenly. Scaring the shit out of Vegeta. "What… where...when um…" Vegeta was breathing heavily. "Your stupid ass tried to catch me falling out of a tree!" he said still frazzled. "Oh… i remember" they sat in silence for a bit. "Is it too late to say i told you so." Videl said. Vegeta jumped over in an attempt to hit her but she got up and ran away, laughing. Vegeta was actually smiling.

Videl looked out to what was left of the sunset. "Oh my god… it's so beautiful!" Videl said with wide eyes. Vegeta looked over at her starting off. 'I'm gonna get us off this island...if it kills me.' Vegeta thought to himself.


	3. Bear-ly Making It

(a/n So i'm existed to see people are actually reading this mess. unfortunately the readers are still not commenting and i feel out of the loop. I MUST KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS! my unquenched thirst for feedback it overpowering. any way... *pulls self off floor and whips self off* enjoy! -kira)

This was the third day that Vegeta and Videl were missing and Bulma, Goku, Gohan, and krillin were having a "meeting" to talk about a plan to find them. "Okay. according to where we were when they went missing and what Goku said they where, we can conclude that they are somewhere in this area." Bulma said pointing to a map. "Does anyone know what was in the helicopter that they took?" asked Gohan. "Inventory says that there were two waterproof backpacks with some food and basic survival gear in it." Bulma responded "what was the weather like three days ago?" Krillin asked. "It says on google that it was partly cloudy with winds of 67 mph to 78mph." Goku added. "That's really rough! Maybe they got blown off course." said Krillin. "Thats a good point Krillin, do we know what direction the wind was blowing?" asked Gohan. "Well at first i could feel there ki was coming straight for us but then they we headed for somewhere in this area." Goku pointed to the map near the same spot as Bulma did earlier. "So maybe we should start there!" shouted Gohan hopeful. "Good. you guys go. I'll stay here and look for more information about the helicopters stats." said bulma. Then Gohan, Goku, And Krillin all took their own survival gear bags and headed off. (a/n long ass paragraph *sweat drops*)

It was the middle of the night on the third day Vegeta and Videl had been on the island. Videl is woken by a rustling sound coming from outside their makeshift tent. Videl leans over about to wake Vegeta. She stopped after the fear of his rage from being woken up by videl and the sound only being a small animal set in. She decided to check it out herself.

Videl slowly and quietly walked outside the tent with one of her knives in her hand. Little did she know she still woke up Vegeta. Videl quickly sprints to hide behind a tree. She peeks around the corner only to see the biggest bear she had ever seen going through their food stash. She thought about just leaving it alone but she was worried that she wouldn't be able to hunt all that food again. Videl begins to attack the bear.

Vegeta hears Videl leave the tent and almost rolls over to go back to sleep but something told him to get up and see where she was going. Luckily he did because Videl just went to kill the bear.

Videl lunged at the bear with the knife in hand. The bear turns around and swipes a claw at her. She dodges it. The bear takes the other hand and tries to smash her but she moves. Vegeta shouts from the tent, "Videl! Hold on i'm coming!" this distracts videl and the bear smacks her into a tree. Vegeta jumps in running right into the bear with his knife. The bear just roars and swats Vegeta. Videl got angry and runs over to the bear while it was still turned around and stabs it in the back. Unfazed, it smashes her down, picks her up, and throws her into a tree. Vegeta stands up and hits the bear several times but the bear grabs him and pins him to the ground. The bear starts to slash the prince's face and body. Videl threw a knife at the bear. It was a direct hit to the side of the bears face. Vegeta is starting to fear the worst, just when the bear stops hitting him and looks over at Videl. Videl throws another knife hitting him in the eye. The bear lets go of Vegeta's limp body and roars loudly. "Come get some bitch!" Videl yells. The bear roars again and runs for her just as she starts to quickly climb the tree behind her. She climbed just high enough that the bear couldn't reach her. As the bear was running for her she made a big leap off the branch with a big stick she had sharpened earlier and drived it right into the top of its skull, killing the bear instantly.

Videl fell to the ground with the bear. She sits for a second on the ground in pain. She looks over at Vegeta's broken body. "Oh no." she says with a worried look on her face. She jumps up and run towards the prince. "I'm coming Vegeta!" she yelled. He didn't move. She kneeled down next to the prince looking at his wounds. She touched one of the cuts and he shouted in pain. Vegeta opened his eyes and looked at Videl. "How the hell did you learn to throw knives?" asked the prince. "Gohan taught me a while ago because he was worried about me getting attacked by someone. Good thing he did." Videl put Vegeta's arm around her neck and her arm under his armpit. She attempted to lift him but he was really heavy. "I don't need your help. I can walk on my own!" Vegeta said condescendingly. "Okay then let's see it!" Videl replied. Vegeta looked at her and started to prop himself up.

Vegeta got to his feet and almost toppled over, bracing himself to a tree. Videl grabbed his arm anyway and helped him over to the tent for him to lay down.

Goku, Gohan, and Krillin continued the predicted area of Videl and Vegeta's disappearance. Gohan flew up next to his friends. "Do you guys really think we will find them?" asked Gohan. "Of course! This is only plan A, if this doesn't work will come up with plan B. you got to have more faith Gohan." answered Goku. "i know its just im really worried. If vegeta couldn't get back home after three days, what does that say about the situation there in?" Goku thought for a second. "Lets just hope for the best." krillin said.

The next morning after the bear attack, Vegeta woke up in pain to yet another missing Videl. He sits up and slowly limps out side. He looks at the beach and sees Videl limping around, making small piles of sticks and rocks. "What the hell is this?" asked Vegeta. "It our SOS signal. I made it so during the day rescue people can see some ones on the beach and at night we can light there little campfires and rescue people can see it at night!" Vegeta look at the piles. "I guess it's a good idea. I'll help." Vegeta finaly said. "If you want to eat breakfast first i put yours over there." sitting next to the burned out campfire was a large sea shell with some food on it. "And when your done i need to fix your wounds" Videl says while picking a piece of grass out of one of his cuts. "Owe!" vegeta yells.

Videl runs over to where there backpacks lay to see if there are any bandages inside. She open the bag and finds a small first aid kit and a survival book. Inside the book it tells what can be eaten, how to make spears, and importantly how to treat wounds. It says that if you don't have bandages to find this certain type of leaf and boil it in water. Videl also finds a flair gun at the bottom of the bag.

After Vegeta was done eating he walked over to Videl. "You ready?" Videl asked while turning around with a burning hot knife in her hand. Vegeta jumped back quickly. "Get away from me!" he yelled. "Come on. Who's the pussy now?" he scrunched his eyebrows. "I have to cauterize your wounds before they get infected… or at least that's what the book says." Vegeta sighed and walked over. "I don't to lie to you and say this isn't gonna hurt so…" Vegeta took off his shirt, exposing the giant laceration across his left breast. Videl crenged. "Okay Vegeta, on the count of three...1...2... _sizzle_ " Vegeta didn't make a peep. He just started into her eyes with a straight face. "Wow! Your brave!" Videl commented. She repeated this process a few more times on the remaining deep cuts. Vegeta never made a sound. "Okay. im done." she said finally.

Vegeta let out a breath. Videl turned around to put the knife down and Vegeta notice something. He saw a huge blood soaked spot on Videls back that was seeping through her shirt. She turned around to face him with bandages and antibacterial ointment. She applied it to his cuts. "Your back is pretty messed up." vegeta finally said after being silent for so long. "Ya… uh...but it's fine. I'll just put some of…" Vegeta interrupted her with a look saying "you know what needs to be done." She suddenly tried to get up and run away but Vegeta quickly grabbed her.

"No! I won't do it! You have a higher pain tolerance than i do so you can take the burns! I don't need it!" she yelled while trying to get free from his grasp. Vegeta quickly spun her around and held her chest up against his to keep her glued in his grip. He pulled her shirt up exposing her back. He grabbed the knife and videl started kicking and screaming "NO! NO! LET GO OF ME!" Vegeta quickly applied the burning hot knife to her wound without hesitation.

Videl began to scream violently.

When Vegeta final removed the the knife videl stopped screaming but started to cry tears of pain. It had been a few seconds from when Vegeta removed the knife but he didn't let her go. She sat there with her arms around him and her head on his chest crying. He couldn't help thinking that she wasn't just crying because she was in pain but, also because she was frustrated about their situation. Maybe even because she felt safe with him or just needed to cry. In a way she cried for him as well. He felt inside that he was weak and useless and these are feelings he's never felt about himself. Vegeta didn't want to let her go. He wanted to hug her and give her a shoulder to cry on because this whole ordeal made him feel...needed.

(a/n *sweat drops* *awkward laughter* i'm kinda proud of this chapter. Well fell free to tell me if i shouldn't be proud cuz i'm just crazy like that. let me hurry and make the next chapter before i get jumped.

until next time -kira)


	4. Storm Clouds and Bugs

**(a/n hola peeps! so if you made it this far, i am honored! honestly, i didn't think anyone would like this but, i'm working really hard on it and i'm super happy! so i hope you enjoy this chapter because i'm proud of this one and i think i'm getting better at writing! let me know by reviewing it *wink***

 **-kira)**

Gohan, Goku, and Krillin were about to leave the territory of the USA with Krillin at the lead. After about three hours of flying in the direction of Videl and Vegeta's last energy signal, they came to a grinding halt.

 _Smack_

"Ouch! What the hell!" yelled Krillin as he ran into an invisible object. "What are you doing Krillin? Why did you stop?" said Gohan, irritated. Krillin turn around to speak with blood dripping down from his head. "I don't know! I can't get past here for some reason." Krillin said as he tried to push through the invisible object. Goku was scratching his head. "Hey look! There is a city down there! Let's go check it out!" Goku suggested. They all nodded and began their descent.

In the city, there wasn't many people. Only a few houses and some fishing shops. They walked around the pier for a while looking for someone who work at the boat dock. They stood there for a while until a short scraggly haired guy finally approached them.

"Hello sir! We were wondering if someone could provide us with travel information if possible please." Gohan said politely while smiling. The short man looked him up and down. "You Folks aren't from around here are you." said the short man. "No sir." Gohan replied. "What kinda info ya'll looking for?" the short man finally asked. "Well. we were wondering about the island of Bermuda. Are there any services able to take us there?" "well not at the moment folks. There isn't any services running because of a huge storm brewing near by." Gohan's face seemed to wilt. "Well, we would go ourselves but, there seems to be a sort of field around the border of the ocean." the short man looked them up and down again with a strange face. The man looked around making sure no one could hear him and leaned over. "I think i have a guy for you. Follow me." the short man whispered, suddenly losing his accent.

The man lead them into the back of a near by bait shop. "Stay here." the short man said, disappearing behind a curtain. After a few minutes Gohan, Goku, and Krillin could hear whispering. "No i'm sure of it… i'm almost 100 percent sure… sir please." a couple more minutes of whispering went on then suddenly the short man returned along with someone new. He was a man, much taller than the first guy. He had long, black, spiky hair and a sailors hat. He looked the three up and down with a focused look on his face and then was quiet for a while. "I think you're right." the sailor finally said. "There Saiyan."

Back on the island, there wasn't much to do. They found lots of food (plus the bear they had killed not to long ago.), they had a decent shelter, they made fresh water. Now all they could do was sit there. Most of Videl's time was spent reading the survival guide. Vegeta mostly laid around with his eyes closed in silence.

After reading that survival guide about a thousand times, Videl felt really prepared. But suddenly, some dark clouds appeared on the horizon. In the distance, you could see lightning and as it got closer you could hear the sound of thunder. Videl turned to Vegeta, as she saw it first. "Uh. Vegeta. We might want to find a better shelter." Vegeta opened his eyes and sat up. His eyes got wide. Secretly he was just surprised. He was surprised that this hasn't happened sooner. They both jumped up to prepare themselves for what was about to come. Then, suddenly the wind picked up. Videl's hair was whipping around. Sand and leaves were flying everywhere.

Vegeta and Videl both covered their faces. "Ouch!" Videl screamed. She thought she had been stabbed with some debris and removed one of her hands from her face to touch the spot. As she felt around, she didn't notice any protruding objects except a round object stuck to her skin. She pulled it off and held it in her hand to see what it was and when she looked down she was shocked.

It was a bug!

It kinda looked like a really small beetle or a roach. Or maybe even a large flea. She flicked off of her finger and covered her face again. Then she heard Vegeta yelling. "Ouch! Damn bugs! Get off!" suddenly there was a swarm of the flea like bugs attacking him in a wave that was quickly coming towards her. They finally reached her and was ripping and biting at her skin.

The swarm ended soon and Videl and Vegeta were relieved, until they realized the bugs left because the storm had arrived. They had been so busy with the bugs they hadn't found any where to go and take shelter. By this time it was too late. The storm came with almost hurricane forces. It ripped down trees almost landing on the two of them. It threw dead fish from the waves and flooded the beach. Vegeta slowly crawled to Videl covering his face. They their bodies to shield each other as best they could.

The storm felt like it lasted hours but it subsided in about 45 minutes. Videl and Vegeta uncovered each other and look around at the damage. There tent had been completely destroyed. Several trees were toppled over on top of their food stockpile. There survival guide was soaking wet and unreadable. But even after coming to terms with what was lost, they were just happy they were alive.

"Well i guess we should do something about this, right." Videl said after a moment of silence. They pulled their battered bodies off the ground and walked over to clean up their mess. Videl and Vegeta worked together to pick up the tree trunks and lean them all against some trees forming the shape of some sort of hut that was much bigger than their old one. They hung the food that they had preserved with a method from the survival guide out to dry.

After a few hours of working it was starting to get dark. Videl was very thirsty, tired, and a little nauseous, so she walked over to their water supply to get a drink. After drinking the water she started to walk back to the tent and Vegeta met her half way to get some water as well. Videl stop suddenly in front of Vegeta. "I don't feel too good." she said just before collapsing.

Vegeta caught her before hitting the ground. Then he noticed that he was thirsty and nauseous as well. He felt himself giving out and sat down next to Videl holding his head. Then, Videl came to a resolution. "Vegeta! We haven't done anything about the bug bites yet!" he looked at her confused and dizzy. "Isn't it true bugs carry disease?" asked Vegeta with wide and concerned looking eyes. "Did we just catch the plague!?" asked Videl shocked.

(a/n i hope you enjoyed this one. you got to see a little more on how gohan, goku, and krillins mission is going. obviously it wasn't gonna be easy to find vegeta and videl, right? okay until next chapter, i bid you adieu! *bowed*

-kira)


	5. Back Up In Chunks

After meeting this tall stranger, Gohan, Goku, and Krillin are in awe. "How did you know that!?" asked Goku loudly. "Shhhh! Your gonna draw attention!" the short one scolded. "I don't know about the short bald one but you guys definitely look saiyan to me." answered the tall one. Gohan and Goku looked at each other. "So. you need to get through the bermuda triangle, right?" "yes sir! And very soon!" "well okay! As a fellow saiyan, i will take you through. I only ask one thing in return. I want you to help me gather the dragon balls." the tall man requested. "Deal! Shouted Goku. "god damn it! Keep it down!" the short one said once again. "Okay! Im Kumberlin and this Tomot and we will be your captains on your voyage!" announced the tall guy. Gohan's face lit up with the hope of finding his true love and her savior. Then the five of them gathered supplies and headed to the boat dock to start their journey.

After the storm, the bugs left Videl and Vegeta sick and weak. After their conclusion that their state was caused by the bug bites they both felt weak and passed out. Videl woke up several hours later.

"What the hell is going on?" she looked over at vegeta passed out next to her. "Vegeta wake up." she said while shaking him. He sat up. "What… What happened?" "we fell asleep." she said answering his question with a raspy voice. She suddenly started coughing violently. "I feel like shit." said Videl. "Me too. What are we gonna do about us being sick?" asked Vegeta. "I have no idea. I'm so weak i can't think." "well i say the first thing is get off the beach and go to the tent." vegeta said.

Videl nodded. They both stood up when Videl suddenly started vomiting violently. She finally stopped and then wiped her mouth. Vegeta handed her some water. "Well that sucked." Videl said. Vegeta gave her a concerning look. They both walked over to the tent and sat down. Vegeta immediately fell asleep. Videl decided to do the same.

In his sleep vegeta had a dream. He was back at capsule corporations and was sitting on the bed . Bulma walked in. "Hey. How are you feeling?" she said while going through her closet. "How do you think?" he said with a cough. She walked over and kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry to hear that." she said used to the disrespect. "These fucking earth diseases will be the death of me." "Oh you're gonna be fine" she said while climbing onto the bed. She wrap her arms around his waist and started to kiss his neck. She slowly made her way around to his mouth. He grabbed her arms as she jumped up onto his lap. Things were escalating until Vegeta was woken up by the sound of heavy coughing.

He opened his eyes and looked over and saw Videl coughing into her hand. She removed her hand from her mouth revealing splotches of blood. She looked over at him. "Sorry i woke you….." her eyes got wide. "What?" he asked concerned. "Your noise." he reached up and felt his nose and noticed his nose had been bleeding the entire time he was was blood all over the front of his shirt. He looked back up and Videl had passed out.

She had a dream she was at her house and sitting at the table with gohan. Gohan was working on some paper work. She smiled at him. " you work so hard." he looked with a smile. She looked down and in front of her was wedding registry papers. She felt so happy. She got up and walked over to gohan and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and wrapped him on the cheek. She unwrapped her arms and went down the hallway to the bathroom. She looked into the mirror and combed her finger through her hair. She looked down at her waist and noticed a spot of blood coming through her shirt. Suddenly she felt the pain.

She collapsed onto the bathroom floor as her side had blood gushing out of it. She grabbed the area and started to scream in pain. Gohan came running into the bathroom. He knelt down and placed his hands on hers which were on her waist. "Help me!it hurts!" Gohan just stared at her bleeding abdomen. "What's wrong with you! Help me!" she yelled again. Gohan looked over at her. "I'm coming for you." he said. Then Gohan got off his knees, turned around and walked out the bathroom, diapering into the next room. Everything went dark.

Back at the boat dock. Gohan, Goku, and Krillin all were aboard their new friend, Kumberlinand Tomot's boat on there way to find Videl and Vegeta.

"So. tell me about your selves." he shouted over the ocean breeze to Gohan. "My name is Gohan! This is my dad Goku and our family friend Krillin." he replied. "So the two of you are saiyan? My instincts were right." Tomot said. "Well my dad is a saiyan but, i'm only half saiyan." "you had a child with a human?" Kumberlin asked. "Yeah. um. I came to earth as a baby. I didn't know i was saiyan tell a few years after Gohan was born." goku said awkwardly. "What are you guy going to the bermuda triangle to do? If you don't mind me asking." asked Tomot. "Oh not at all. My fiance and our friend are lost somewhere out here and we're trying to find them." replied gohan. "Well, i wouldn't get your hopes up. Out here, it's a good chance they could be dead." gohan cringed at kimberlin's words. Krillin grabbed his arm and slid in front of Gohan. "Well you see, the other person with his fiance is also saiyan so there is a even better chance there still alive." krillin informed the two. "So what are these missing people's names."asked kumberlin. "Videl and Vegeta." replied Gohan.

"You said Vegeta? As in prince Vegeta!?" asked Tomot with a shocked look on his face. "Oh yeah, i forgot he was… that." said Goku. "why didn't you start with that? We need to hurry!" said the tall one. "Why do you care about him so much?" asked Gohan. "I'm always loyal to my kingdom! Prince Vegeta and his father ruled over us and we were their loyal subjects. Loyal!" "oh thats nice! Replied gohan.

The next day, Videl and Vegeta both woke up to the sun at a zenith. Videl sat up feeling like she was about to die. Also, she was really hungry. She got to her feet and found her food that she didn't finish and began to eat it. She immediately threw up. After she began to remember her dream from the night before, she the pain at her side began to come back. She griped her waist and tears flowed down her face.

She looked over as Vegeta stood up and walked to the ocean shore line and just sat there. She knew Vegeta felt just as bad as she did but she was amazed he could walk so far. For her, every breath she took was laborious and should be her last. Also her stomach growled very loud but, every bite of her food she swallowed came right back up in chunks. She was truly suffering.

Vegeta walked back over to Videl and stood in front of her. "Were gonna get off this island." he said with a raspy and sore sounding voice. He handed her a sheet of slightly damp paper from the survival guide that showed a raft. It had been almost a week since they ended up on this island and she thought he was starting to give up the hope of anyone coming for them. "We should start with gathering up the wood." Vegeta gave her a nood and she nodded back with her mouth open in wonder.


	6. Wet Dreams and Wet Water

(a/n: so its been six whole months since ive up dated. i stopped because i felt no one really like it. also i thought that there was some OOC and even the chapters were too short because i was rushing them out. lots of things put doubt in my mind but i decided to continue two days ago but i really took the time to make it good and long to make up for my absence. also i added so lemony-ish stuff to it with out getting too freaky. just dipping my toe in the water but i feel like its enough to change the rating so its now rated M. so please enjoy and leave a comment for good and bad!

\- Kira)

It's been a week. A whole fucking week since they ended up on this god damned island. Honestly, Vegeta wasn't really feeling bad for himself, he was feeling bad for Videl. Though he could say it was all her fault, she didn't ask to be put into this mess. Also he really wish he could have done more to prevent this. He's the goddamn prince of all saiyans. And she is a small human girl that probably trust his strength to get them out of there. How fucking pathetic he is. What if it was Bulma he was trapped with. How sad would it be if he couldn't save his mate from a fucking deserted island. How much of a bitch would he look like then.

He is supposed to protect her no matter what and yet here he is. Helpless. But it's not like he isn't looking like a bitch right now. He still has videl to protect. Though he doesn't care for her nearly as much as he cares for bulma, he still feels a need to keep her safe. And it's not like he hates her. She is proving to be much braver, smarter, and self sufficient then he thought her to be. He is honestly growing a new respect for her strength, survival skills and above all fighting abilities. Vegeta would have been dead if it weren't for Videl. He already knew she was a good fighter based on the tenkaichi tournament. But truthfully he thought that her as well as gohan had lost their skill. After the incident a few days ago he can see that not only has she not lost her power she has gotten better. He is seriously considering training her when they get out of this. Bulma never wanted to train with him. It might be fun for at least… 20 minutes or so… tell she starts talking.

But now she's working hard though she is clearly on the brenk of death. If she feels half as bad as he dose he would still be proud. Wow… proud? He must be sicker than he thought.

Vegeta emerges from the brush carrying a bunch of wood materials for their raft that will hopefully float them home. His gaze drifts to Videl who is counting the wood that is laid out in front of her. Her wounds seem to be getting worst. There dirty and bleed/ oozing different colors. She has lots of bruises covering her form and dozens of bug bites. He's not doing too well himself. His wounds look similar though there are more, he is a man and a proud saiyan prince and should be able to handle this. Though he does need help soon.

"Just a few more item and i think we should be ready to put this thing together." videl says before falling to her butt in the sand. " i could really use some dayquil."

"Well you can get a lot more then that when we get home." vegeta responded.

"God i want to go home. I miss gohan so much. I just want… to touch him… or something. Talk to him, see him, anything." videl really wanted to cry but bulma always told her how mad vegeta got when she cried so now she had to be strong. Not just to keep him from screaming at her but to keep herself together. This is probably a test from the gods.

Vegeta walks over to videl and sits down next to her. He wishes she wasn't here. On his own, vegeta can handle this kind of stuff. During his time with Frieza, he was put through worse stuff than this. But videl is suffering and now he has to deal with her. She's like a handicap now. Not only does he have to deal with himself, but also her. But it could be worse. It could be that bitch the clown married.

After about 4 hours of minecraft type building they finally got there raft to actually float in the water. To be honest he was surprised they could do it. He could have swore he was going blind in one eye. But that was besides the point. He was excited they could have a chance at getting home. If the raft could carry them out of the Bermuda triangle he could fly them the rest of the way home in a snap. They just need to focus on getting that far before they get there hopes up.

"Okay… i don't think i can stand any more. I hate to admit it but i need the rest before we go. Let's get everything together in the morning and try to leave in the afternoon. Thats our best bet." He knew videl was right. They had been working hard all day with injuries and a sickness and the dehydration wasn't helping. Rest would do them some good.

He laid down in their makeshift shelter. Videl laid next to him but as far as she could to give him his space. Oh how he missed his bed. He sounds like a spoiled brat saying that but he has gotten use to the lifestyle his blue haired vixen showed him. He didn't come from a very great place where he was usually out on some planet on the run from the inhabitants and a bed was out of the question. But hell, he was just glad he was away from the tyrant that ruined his life. The shit Frieza did to him made him want to kill everyone on that damn ship and live by himself with no one elts. There was no body to trust but maybe nappa and raditz but vegeta would kill them too. Honestly, he would be doing them a favor. They wouldn't make it one day without something to do or someone to kill. That would be his life. By himself. No one to worry about. No one to hate. Just him.

Bulma Briefs turned that around though. She showed him that not everyone wants to hurt him. Not everyone wants him to suffer. Not everyone wants to humiliate him. She was the angle that showed him a better life. Though it took a while to trust her and their relationship was based on the lust towards that sweet ass of hers but, eventually he learned to trust in her and allow her to lead his down a path that he is glad walk with her. But he would never say that out loud.

That the biggest thing the women hates about him. He is always afraid of speaking his mind. He doesn't want anyone to know that he actually cares and loves her. Its because of his damn pride keeping him from making her happy outside of the bedroom. And he's not stupid. He sees how she looks when they're all sitting around and gohan 'cuddles' or kisses on videl. She gets jealous and turns away leaving vegeta feeling like the biggest piece of shit but, he can't bring himself to show his love for her in public. He likes to think he makes it up in the bedroom but, he knows that shouldn't be true. He hears the way kakarot's wife talks shit about him as well. Bulma always says that he has a side that he doesn't show to anyone but her. She shouldn't have to explain herself or him to anyone. Maybe if he get out of this alive, he will show her more affection and not just when they're alone. Step out of his comfort zone.

Vegeta laid on the cold ground tossing and turning and shivering with a fever. His thoughts drifted him off to sleep where he could be at peace for a few hours.

 _Vegeta pressed the button that told him it was time rest. The gravity room powered down and he flicked off the light on the way out and around the corner. He walk down the hallway that ended with the kitchen where he found his blue haired beauty pouring a glass of red wine._

 _She is still in the black fit and flare dress with the red under side that she wore to the dinner with some 'important' guy. She asked him to go but of course he declined. She looked disappointed but she went alone without complaint. There probably was complaint but she kept it to herself._

 _She picked up her glass and made her way up stairs to the room that vegeta and she shared. Vegeta followed._

 _When they got to the bedroom she kicked off her red bottom heels into the closet and walked towards the bathroom to clean off her makeup when she was intersected by the saiyan prince._

" _How was the dinner?"_

" _It was nice. Closed out a deal with the company. Everything is well for now but i have an early day tomorrow and another dinner tomorrow night so i need to go to bed soon."_

 _Bulma continues to the bathroom without making eye contact with her husband. Vegeta goes to follow her in but the door is suddenly in his face._

 _Damn it. Shes pissed._

 _Why is she so mad? Was she surprised he said no to the dinner. He HATES social interaction. Also, she likes to wear heals and it makes him feel short. And the paparazzi take picture, not only does he hate pictures, he looks like bulma's midget boyfriend in them._

 _Going out just… sucks ass._

 _But if he tells bulma this, she will laugh at him and it pisses him off more than she knows._

 _What was he supposed to do._

 _Either way there's nothing he can do now but try to make her feel better. Not because he feels bad but, because he wants to get laid tonight._

 _Knock, knock, knock! "open up women!"_

" _Make me ass hole!"_

" _Are you challenging me! Because you know i will break down the door!"_

" _...no. Point is i'm not talking to you!"_

 _Vegeta lets out a low growl._

" _I know you're mad about the dinner but you know how i feel…"_

 _He was interrupted by the bathroom door swinging open._

" _Honestly, you couldn't put your feeling aside to accompany me on a diner so i wouldn't look lonely in front of these very important people who also brought their partners." she shouted into his face._

 _Vegeta let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in._

" _i already know you hate baring the burden of going out to dinner with your wife thinking that maybe someone might think you… i don't know… love her, but you need to realize that no one is judging you. That's what couples do. They go on dates. I don't know why you think it so bad to go out with me."_

" _Well when you say it like that it make me sound like a bad husband.."_

" _Im not saying your a bad husband i'm just saying you could do better."_

 _Vegeta knows shes right. What now? Apologies? Eww. hell no. too much pride._

" _I get it okay. I didn't know it hurt you so much. My bad."_

" _Really. My bad?"_

" _what do you want me to do about it. It's too late to go now!"_

" _well i would like you to say sorry but i know you're too pig headed for that! .but…"_

 _Oh no. that look. She gots a plan that will probably ruin his life._

" _You could go to the dinner with me tomorrow. It's like a second chance to show you're not a dick."_

 _Goddamn it. If he says no… she will probably cuss him out maybe cry and he doesn't have the energy to deal with that right now. Guess he doesn't have a choice._

" _fine…"_

 _He was rewarded by bulma jumping into his chest and a screaming kiss to the lips._

 _He didn't know what he just got himself into but, hopefully it would be rewarding._

" _Hun. can you unzip my dress?"_

 _With her arms still around his neck and them chest to chest, vegeta reached behind her and slowly unzipped the dress. Then vegeta took both sleeves and as bulma put her arms by her side, he pulled them down her arms past her waist and to the floor revealing her black lacy bra and panties. As he let go of the dress he ran his hands back up her legs and rested them on her ass._

 _Bulma ran her hand down his god like chest while she sucked on his collar bone._

 _Vegeta lifted her up by her bottom and she wrapped her legs around his waist while she continued to suck on his neck. Vegeta pressed her against the wall. He kept her up with his knee while his hands began to explore her body and their lips meet. Their tongues danced with each other releasing a moan from bulma._

 _Bulma began to untie the string on vegeta's baggy basketball shorts and suddenly her hand roamed the area around his manhood._

 _Vegeta released a growl. "I take it i'm forgiven?"_

" _All goes well tomorrow and i'll think about it."_

 _Vegeta took this as a green light to escalate the act and turned them around to toss her gently onto the bed. He appeared in front of her and her legs around his chest. He began licking and sucking at her flat stomach._

 _His kisses were interrupted by violent coughing and wheezing. He looked up too see his beautiful wife very ill. He sat up and bulma jumped up and ran to the bathroom and began vomiting._

He sat up and was disappointed to not see his sexy wife but instead he saw videl on her knees in the bushes.

He would ask if she was okay but he already knew the answer. So he got up and got a water bottle and gave it too her. She gratefully accepted it. "Thanks."

"No...problem." This was gonna be a long night.

In the morning they gathered their supplies and put it in the raft. They got a little more rest and in the the afternoon the drug their raft into the water.

Videl let out a very raspy celebratory laugh.

"I'm actually surprised it can float!" vegeta said.

"We might actually make it home!" videl said.

"I told you. We will make it home." vegeta said followed by videl getting sea sick.

(a/n: hope you enjoyed that. i went a little deeper into vegeta's feelings on the whole thing. also don't worry about gohan goku and krillian. there coming back but not tell later. leave a comment if you liked it or even if you didn't. i need feed back to let me know im doing something right. sorry im so dry in the authors notes its just that its 4:00 in the morning and i got cheer camp tomorrow XD. im so tired! so until next update

\- Kira)


End file.
